The present invention concerns that of a new and improved deodorant pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,588, issued to Santa Ana, Jr., discloses a body deodorant composition which is incorporated into an absorbent cotton pad as a solution and packaged in individual pouches for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,490, issued to Van Vlahakis et al., discloses a perfumed stable gel and a deodorant container which retains a deodorant in the form of that perfumed stable gel and which is adapted for use with various deodorant dispensers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,962, issued to Marschner, discloses a novel stable pituitous bicarbonate suspension in an queous/alcoholic medium having a high alcohol content and a low water content.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved deodorant pad. The deodorant pad would comprise a towelette which would be included within an aluminum foil package. Each towelette would be approximately two inches by two inches. Each towelette would be immersed in a solution of baby powder, baking soda, deodorant, and water. Because the towelette would be stored within the aluminum foil packet, the towelette would be capable of being stored for long periods of time until needed for use. The present invention would be transportable and would be disposable after use.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a deodorant pad that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the deodorant pad that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the deodorant pad in detail, it is to be understood that the deodorant pad is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The deodorant pad is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present deodorant pad. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a deodorant pad which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a deodorant pad which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a deodorant pad which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a deodorant pad which is economically affordable and available for the consumer market.